Ikebukuro
Ikebukuro is the largest commercial and entertainment district in Toshima ward. Ikebukuro is the general location setting of Durarara!! and is home to its protagonists. It is also home to many myths, including the headless Black Rider who rides a noiseless pitch-black motorcycle; strange characters, including an underground doctor in love with a supernatural being, a sushi-selling Afro-Russian, an emotionally detached serial slasher and movie star, and a serial killer who wears bizarre movie costumes; and the infamous "color gangs" that fight for territory in the city. A new gang has appeared recently: a colorless gang called the Dollars growing in size and influence whose leader is a mystery. Motorcycle gangs, yakuza, and the Russian mob all play a role in the city where the police are just as threatening as the criminals. The kidnapping of teens and undocumented immigrants for human experimentation occurs regularly, and street fights often break out between gangs or an information broker and an insanely strong debt collector in a bartender's uniform. High school students make friends and fall in love. Violence erupts and escalates in the city as the various sides pursue their ambitions, unaware of being pieces on a chessboard being moved toward a larger goal. Locations within Ikebukuro Ikebukuro Station Appearing in the first episode of the anime as well as the Durarara!! video game series, Ikebukuro Station is the second busiest subway station in the world. As Masaomi explains, although Tobu (東武) uses the kanji for east (東) and Seibu (西武) uses the kanji for west (西), the Tobu platform is located to the west, and Seibu's platform and exits are to the east. Both Tobu and Seibu platforms have connecting department stores. Seibu Department Store The Seibu Department Store (西武百貨店, Seibu Yakkaten) is a department store connected to the Seibu platform in Ikebukuro Station. It is pictured in the OVA episode 12.5 in the afternoon and at night. It also appears in the video game series. Ikefukuro-zo Ikefukuro-zo (いけふくろう像, Ikefukurō-zō) is a well-known owl statue in Ikebukuro Station. The statue's name is a play on words: "fukurō" with a long final o means owl, while "fukuro" with a short final o means bag, playing on Ikebukuro's literal name of "pond bag." Erected in 1987, and with the three little owls statue added in 2006, it is known as the parent and baby owls and serves as a popular meetup place in the city center. It appears in the OVA episode 12.5 when Anri and Mikado meet up for the evening. Sunshine 60 Street Sunshine 60 Street is a 200-meter shopping street beginning near the Ikebukuro Station's east exit, not far from the Seibu Department Store. The street is well-known for its shops, cafes, and entertainment, and is the location of Ikebukuro's Tokyu Hands store. It is featured in several scenes throughout the series and is both Mikado's introduction to Ikebukuro and the location of the first Dollars meeting. Tokyu Hands Tokyu Hands (東急ハンズ, Tōkyū Hanzu) is a chain department store on Sunshine 60 Street that sells a wide variety of items for hobbies and crafts and holds an underground entrance to Sunshine City. In the anime, the name on the store's sign instead reads "Tokyo Hand" and the fingers point down rather than outward. In the first story arc, Mikado and Namie Yagiri meet outside Tokyu Hands, and Celty Sturluson waits on the roof and rides down the side of the building. Toranoana Toranoana (とらのあな) or Comic Toranoana (コミックとらのあな) is a chain store that sells doujin, manga, and related items. While the chain is centered in Akihabara, there are two branches in Ikebukuro, identified as Toranoana Ikebukuro #1 and Toranoana Ikebukuro #2. The store is mentioned in episode 8 when Erika leaves a message on Shiri's notepad for Walker, telling him to meet her there. Later in the episode, Erika and Walker are shown reunited and dancing outside the store. Animate Animate is the largest chain store in Japan selling manga, anime, games, magazines, and related items. It is headquartered in Ikebukuro, where its flagship store opened in 1983. Animate Cafe, owned by the anime retailer, promotes upcoming or recently released series by featuring a special drink menu and limited edition merchandise. The location pictured, formerly Animate Ikebukuro, currently holds an Animate Cafe on the ground floor, while the second floor of the building sells secondhand costumes and cosplay materials and upper floors sell doujinshi, or self-published manga by amateur artists. All of the connected buildings sell doujin and secondhand manga-related merchandise. The strip, situated across the street from Sunshine City, appears in episode 13 when Erika and Walker run to their van carrying newly purchased merchandise. East Ikebukuro Central Park Higashi Ikebukuro Chuo Koen, a concrete park with trees, benches, a fountain, and numerous stray cats, is located beside Sunshine City and across the street from Animate Cafe. Horada and Higa are hanging out in the park watching Celty in episode 15 when they are confronted and beaten up by Shizuo. Sunshine City Prince Hotel The Sunshine City Prince Hotel is a 3-star high-rise hotel in Ikebukuro just south of Sunshine 60 Street. It stands next to Sunshine City and East Ikebukuro Central Park and briefly appears in the OVA episode 12.5 and is where the foreign syndicate leader Mr. K is staying and coordinating his group's movements. Category:Locations